The Long Way Home
by Rodger Wilcon
Summary: It has been a long time since the initial discovery of the Far Far Range, and it has become a sanctuary as well as a profitable venture for the M/LB Corp. A whole new generation of people want to get the to The Range, some for adventure, some to run away from life, Rodger is one of the lucky few accepted for a ten-year on the slime covered planet. Currently suspended, read Ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes;

"Hello everyone, if there is even anyone who is willing to read this, and welcome to a new story (my first story), written by your beloved, soon to be famous... hopefully..., author Rodger_Wilcon. First off, sorry about the self ass-kissing, had to give myself a good first impression of myself. This story came to me as I first started playing Slime Rancher, subsequently falling in love with, looking at Slime Rancher Fanfics, and seeing that there weren't any full OC stories. So here is my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Thousand Light-Year Journey

The port intercom suddenly flared to life, causing many people nearby to jump, including myself, "All passengers for flight M/LB-5469, bound for Orbital Transfer Station 3, please report to pad 2 by 0900 hours." 'Ah, the shuttle is ready, I'd better get over there. And I have half an hour, perfect.'

As I walk down the long hallways full of the enticing smells of fresh local delicacies, my stomach gurgles. 'Nope, no, not gonna happen', it's a bad idea to get on a transfer shuttle with a full or even partially filled stomach, thousands of years of technological advances can't overcome the laws of acceleration, which I have seen first-hand when some of my friends dragged me along to fly around the earth in a high speed atmospheric shuttle. They decided to have some hamburgers beforehand and ended up having their meals plastered all over the interior of the shuttle, not a pleasant experience as I was at the back of the set of four seats, acceleration can be a mean mistress.

The flight up to the orbital transfer station was rather uneventful, baring the usual puking or two from the uninitiated traveler, I was once in their position, and the elongated process of the shuttle docking with the station, which always absolutely fascinated me with the deft work of the pilots. The interior of the transfer station was rather uninteresting, having a standard decontamination booths with built in baggage checks, and a security/ticket check. I first head over to the decontamination station, undressing and letting the machine do it's thing, putting my regular clothes into my single duffel bag and sending it off through the baggage check, donning the stasis jumpsuit and friction socks, and then head over to the security station. At the security station my ID was checked, including a biometrics scan, and was pointed over to the airlock which was connected to the intersystem transplort ship, which would be my home for the next year-or-so.

As I entered the ship the crew instantly descended, ushering me to an empty stasis cubby, where I placed my hand on a scanner and my normal biometrics were uploaded to the machine, and a screen directly above the cubby hatch updated with my identification data and final destination. One of the junior med-techs briefed me on the process of status chambers, explaining that to myself I would wake up almost immediately after I went into stasis, while the transit time in-between the Earth and The Range would have actually been one year, with me waking up hungry, thirsty, and relatively weak. As I slip into the cubby and the hatch closes an my feet, I remember I forgot to ask one question, 'Do you have dreams in stasis?'

* * *

Author's Notes;

For those who are a bit confused, this story happens a while after the actual events of the Slime Rancher game, I don't know how long, and M/LB stands for Miles/LeBeau, you'll find out why that is in the next chapter. I semi-stole the orbital transfer station from Lois McMaster Bujold's 'Vorkosigan Saga'. I also assumed that interstellar travel would have become relatively common place in the Slime Rancher universe, with the Far Far Range being near the edge of that bubble of explored and traveled space. The transplort ship is a ship which caries humans, materials, and plorts in-between different planets and star-systems. In addition, the speed of intersystem has increased over the time in-between the game and this story, but the ship is making a couple stops on the way to The Range.

If you see anything wrong with the specifics of the story please feel free to yell at, berate, and correct me. There is also no planned posting schedule, and I'll likely only write this whenever I have time to spare from school and videogames, or when I get bored. Please also tell me what you think while you're at it.

I am requesting a person to beta for me, for this story and others I might write in the future, so please PM me if you would like to be a beta reader.


	2. Updates and Plans

Author Notes:

So, I have a confession to make, this story is the sequel to a story and a prequel that I haven't even written yet. I've been thinking, planning, procrastinating, etc., but I've kept coming around in the same circle, I want to complete the prequel story to the game and the story to the game so that I have an established train, otherwise I'll just trip myself up.

My plan at the moment is to suspend this story temporarily until I've finished the prequel, focusing on the discovery of the Far, Far Range and Hobson, I really like the idea of him being one of the first explorers of the Range, even if it's not canon, and the main story, focusing on Beatrix LeBeau's time on the Range, and since I promised to tell all of you about the M/LB Corp., her teaming up with Mochi Miles to basically buy out 7Zee Corp. I would really like to hear your guys' thoughts on the ideas so far.

That's all I have for right now, so I guess I should respond to my comments.

MorohtarSingod: I don't plan on giving up on this story, and I'm more treating the three parts I've planned as one whole story split into three major clips, I hope that I don't disappoint. And as to your question on OCs, I could probably use a couple for the prequel and sequel parts of the story, mostly planning on staying within the characters in the game for the main story, fire any OCs you come up with and I'll see what I can do, no promises though.

ChocolateTeapot: Thank you for the encouragement, and now that I'm looking through the chapter I'm face-palming at all the mistakes that I am making, which is why I really think I need a Beta Reader, would you like to be my Beta?

To be perfectly honest I'm surprised anybody even looked at this, with only one chapter. Slime Rancher seems to be a pretty niche think in FF, which makes it ever more encouraging that people are actually looking at my stuff. At the moment I'm all ideas and I haven't been writing, but we'll see, I think I've found a new hobby.


End file.
